mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Plant Island
:This article is about Plant Island of My Singing Monsters. For the "Plant Land" of My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire, see Continent. About Plant Island ( ) is the first Natural Island and the first island available to the player in My Singing Monsters. The Plant Element ( ) is manifested on Plant Island. Indigenous Monsters The monsters of Plant Island are of the Earth, Cold, Water, and Plant elements. Since Plant Island lacks the Air element, no monster with that element can exist on it. The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis. Rocks and Trees and Map Symbol for Plant Island]] Main Article: Obstacles Removing the rocks and trees from the island earns the player Experience ( ) and it opens up space to place more Monsters, Decorations, or Structures. Removed obstacles are not gone permanently; they can be bought back with Diamonds ( ) under the decorations section in the Market. Music The full Plant Island song is available on iTunes for download. The Plant Island's song, like that of Earth Island, is in the key of C Harmonic Minor Bebop. The song plays at 140 beats per minute. Also available, and showcasing the Plant Island song is the Making of video: Castle Upgrades Main Article: Castle To be placed on an island, each monster requires a specific number of beds. For Natural Monsters, this is equal to the number of elements that monster represents. Ethereal, Supernatural, Legendary, Seasonal, Mythical, and Rare (only the Rare Wubbox) Monsters each have varied bed requirements. Upgrade the Castle to unlock more beds. Cost of each upgrade: Castle: Plant Island Strategy While the song of the island is crucial, users may also want to use some of these numbers to help with planning which monsters to feed first and make 100% happy first, as well as plan frequency of coin collection. The numbers below are as follows: It should be noted that Rate is half for 100% happy, and Time is doubled for 0% happy. Special Occasions During the holiday season of Spooktacle, Plant Island is adorned with Spooktacle decorations. As part of the Spooktacle celebration, all obstacles are changed to seasonal versions. Several monsters also dress up in costume for the duration of the holiday. Some monsters also dress up for the Yay season, however, Plant Island does not change during that time. To see monster costumes go here. #For 2012, the Spooktacle season was from October 23rd to October 31st. #For 2013, the Spooktacle season was from October 9th to November 4th. # For 2014, the Spooktacle season was from about October 16th to November 4th. # For 2015, the Spooktacle season was from October 15th to November 3rd. # For 2016, the Spooktacle season was from October 14th to November 1st. 6. For 2019, the spooktacle season was from October 16th to November 4th. Notes * Version 1.0.4 of My Singing Monsters was released on October 23rd, which included the first spookification of for Spooktacle. * Plant Island and Shugabush Island have the same ambiance. ** Tribal Island's ground is also very similar to Plant Island's. ** Besides the flowers, Shugabush Island's ground is similar to Plant Island's ground too. * In Version 2.0.4, the song was extended due to the Werdos being introduced. * Plant Island is the only Natural Island in the game to not have a monster that plays throughout the entire song. * During the Spooktacle season, there seems to be a strange glow on the island's face. It’s unknown what this is and where it’s coming from. *There appears to be snot in the Collosal’s nose. *The official soundtrack sounds are different from the in-game sounds. **Drumpler's in-game sound is made out of Drumpler's only drumroll in the official soundtrack, which makes it seem "glitchy". **Fwog's in-game sound is slightly different in pitch than his official sound. **Potbelly's front head has a different voice in-game than it is in the official soundtrack. **Maw's second sound for the official soundtrack does not exist in the game. **The castle is much louder in the official soundtrack. *Plant Island is the first island to have all of its natural monsters in Dawn of Fire. Category:Plant Island Category:Natural Islands Category:Islands